1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an applicator for inserting a pessary into the uterus, which pessary comprises a chain combined with a coil at the distal extremity, which coil may be screwed into the base of the uterus.
To prevent a woman from becoming pregnant, it is known that intrauterine pessaries or various spatial forms may be inserted into the uterus. These pessaries are equipped in part with a retrieval thread extending into the vagina. Threads of this nature may cause infections, and the position of the pessary may be altered by the movements of the wearer, and movements of the muscles of the uterus may cause an accidental ejection of the pessary from the uterus or even a perforation of the uterus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has recently been proposed that a chain be utilised as a pessary, which is equipped at the distal extremity with a coil which may be immobilised by being screwed into the base of the uterus, thereby securing the pessary reliably in the uterus and allowing trouble-free movement by the wearer. The insertion of chain pessaries of this nature still raises considerable problems however, since applicators which may be operated in an uncomplicated and reliable manner are still not available at present.